The Beauty Of Staples
by mindspsychoaddict
Summary: Morgan gets bored and flicks staples at Emily. Emily gets mad. Part of a challenge I have with CrystalIceLover. My pairing was Emily and Morgan and my item was a stapler.


I told you I would write a different pairing and here it is. This is part of a challenge CrystalIceLover and myself have going. So this one's for you CrystalIceLover.

The Beauty Of Staples

It was another boring day at work. They had just finished three back-to-back cases, and Strauss promised that they wouldn't have any for the next two weeks. But that meant two weeks of nothing but paperwork, and JJ was more than happy to hand it out, since it was cluttering her office.

Morgan had just finished his fifth report of the day. He was bored, tired and his neck hurt from bending over the report. Stretching, he went over to get some coffee. To his dismay, JJ arrived into the bullpen then, with a stack of files in her hand. No prizes for who was getting the most.

Her and Emily had some secret deal going on, so she always had a tiny amount of reports to finish, and spent most of the day looking for something to do. The most entertainng thing she could find was to annoy Morgan and tease him about his work. Her favourite line was ''So Morgan, what ya doing?'' She said that because she knew it annoyed him. Fortunately, she often disapeared to pester JJ or Garcia, but somehow they didn't find her annoying.

Reid got just as many reports to do as him, but he was really fast at them and could get ten done in an hour. He usually spent about three hours working, and the rest reading books or hogging all the coffee.

Which he had seemed to have done today. When Morgan went over to the break area the coffee pot was empty, and it didn't take a profiler to know who took the last cup. He had to make a new pot, but luck wasn't on his side today. They had run out of the actual coffee. So he had to settle for one of the herbal teas Garcia brought in. He didn't know why, she drank coffee most of the time. Maybe it was just to annoy him. He felt like everyone was against him today.

He sat back down at his desk that was cluttered with files and reports. He set his awful herbal tea down next to the file he had just finished. He was glad Emily wasn't there to tease him about and hurt his already bruised manhood even more. He started proof-reading the reprt when he knocked over his mug and it spilled all over his desk. It spilled on a few files and destroyed them. They weren't really important, JJ could just print them out again. She's love him for that.

But it did spill over a part of his current report. There was no way he could a damp, slightly torn report that smelled like grass up to Strauss. He'd have to write it out again. Great.

He had finished writing it, and all he had to do was staple the newest sheet on and he could hand it up to JJ so she could pass it on to Strauss. But where was the stapler?

He began digging through his files, looking for the eluding stapler that clearly didn't want to be found. Dam files, there was so many of them that it was like looking through a paper jungle. Eventually he found it. But it was out of staples. Another thing gone wrong for him today.

Emily was still AWOL, so he quickly moved over to her desk and began rooting through her drawer for a spare box of staples. ''Ha ha! Got it!'' he exclaimed happily, as he pulled a box of staples out.

''Got what exactly?'' He spun round to face Emily, who had impeccable timing, who had her hands on her hips, her head cocked to one side with her eyebrows raised. She was in her 'mom' mode, the mode where if she caught you do anything, she'd make you pay. She was scary in that mode. Yes, Derek Morgan, a strong alpha-male with a six-pack was scared of skinny, frail little Emily Prentiss. But he knew she was anything but frail. She was the most bad-ass woman around.

''Uh staples?'' he said quickly.

''Oh staples I see. And did you think of asking me before you went rooting through my drawer Morgan?''

''I did, but you weren't here.''

''You could have waited until I came back.''

''I needed it now.''

''Surely staples aren't so important that you have to get them immediatly. It's not like the world would have ended if you had to wait ten minutes.''

''Uh I guess you're right. Won't happen again Prentiss.''

''Dam right it won't.'' He sat back down at his desk. She had let him off lightly. Not characteristic Prentiss but he didn't care. He knew what she could do. ''Hey Morgan since when did you becoma a hippie? I always thought you were a coffee man. Guess I was wrong. Next thing we know you'll be smoking pot and protesting outside science labs with signs saying ''Save the whales!'','' she exclaimed loudly. He should have guessed she'd pull something like that. No way would she let him off the hook that easy.

The agents around laughed with her at his expense, until he shut them up with a 'Hotch' glare. She went back to what she was doing before. She had her fun. She was going to leave him alone now.

He stapled the sheet onto his file and handed it up to JJ. There was no way he was going to start another report. It was late, he was tired, but it was too early to leave yet. He scanned his desk hoping to find something distracting. Ah procrastination. What a joyous thing. He picked up the stapler and staples he had taken from Emily earlier. She was looking down at a file or something, and didn't notice what he was doing. He began flicking staples at her using the stapler, and they landed and lodged themselves in her hair. This was actually fun.

They could leave now, but Morgan decided to stay on and have more fun with Emily. All the other agents in the bullpen had left, and it was only him and Emily left. He continued flicking staples at her, watching as they landed on her shiny head of hair, getting caught in it. She would have a hard time getting them out. Occasionly, she would move a hand up to scratch her head, and about twenty staples would fall out, but she didn't notice. It was really funny to watch her reaction.

Morgan flicked another in her direction when she suddenly snapped her head up, and it hit her right near the eye. ''Ahh! What was that?'' she asked angrily, rubbing her sore eye.

''Oh my god Prentiss I'm sorry!'' he apologised.

''What the fuck was that Morgan?'' she said through gritted teeth.

''A staple,'' he admitted, and quickly moved his hands up to his face to protect it.

''A staple? First you steal them from me, then you nearly blind me with them! What are you going to do next Morgan? Stab me with one?''

''No, of course not. I'm really sorry Emily.''

''You'll pay for this Morgan,'' she warned, as she rubbed her sore eye. It was red and looked quite sore.

''Does it hurt?''

''No,it feels great. I'm just rubbing it to lodge the staple in further,'' she snapped.

''Is the staple actually in there?''

''No it's not. Ah, it could be though, dam it hurts. Thank you Morgan.''

''Look Emily I'm sorry. Here, I'll help.'' He moved over to her side and tried to get a better look at it, but she beat his hands awaw. ''Princess I can't help if you won't let me.''

''I don't need help.''

''Ya you do.''

''Fine.'' She let her hands fall to her lap, but you could tell she was hating this. She began fidgeting to resist the urge to slap him. He examined her eye, which was red, but ok. ''It's fine. Just don't go at it.''

''Easier said than done.'' She shook her head and moved to go to work. A few staples fell out. She picked one up and said ''Where did these come from?''

''Oh, hehe. My fault again.''

''Morgan. Where. Did. They. Come. From?''

''Your hair.''

''My hair? First you steal my staples, then you nearly blind me with them, now you're throwing them at me?''

''Ya, look I'll get them out.''

''Exactly how many did you throw at me?''

''A lot.'' She glared at him, and let him pick the staples out of her hair. Reluctantly.

It was nice to see her vulnerable. She was usually so guarded and put up so many defences. But this one time where she was at his mercy, she almost looked human. Usually she looked like a goddess. An evil, bad-tempered goddess. He wasn't going to tell her that though, she would kill him.

She looked really beautiful not teasing him or giving out to him. He was seeing her in a whole new light, and all because of a stapler. ''Right. That's the last of them.''

''Finally. Never do that again,'' she warned him.

''That's it? No snappy comment? No insult? Man what's wrong with you Emily?''

''You called me Emily.''

''Yaaa... so?''

''You never call me Emily,'' she smiled.

''Well I just did. Oh wait I forgot one,'' he lied, just so he could move back closer to her. She was back to looking like a goddess again, just not an evil one. A nice, beautiful goddess. ''You know why I never call you Emily?''

''Why?''

''Because I only call my girlfriends by their first names.''

''That's a lot of women you call by their first names.''

''Hey! I am not a player!''

''I never said you were.''

''You incinuated it.''

''Whatever. Do you know why I tease you?''

''Because you're a mean, cold-hearted sadist?''

''Close, but no. It's because well, I like you. And I was afraid to show you that I like you.''

''So you showed me by bullying me?''

''Did you ever hear that when a girl is mean to a boy it means she likes him?''

''I did. Just now. I like you too Emily.''

''Why did you throw the staples at me then?''

''You ever hear that when a boy is mean to a girl it means he likes her?''

She smiled and looked at the ground. ''There's a staple on the floor.'' She bent down and picked it up. ''Got it.''

He took it out of her hand and placed it back on the table. ''We can give them to Reid and steal his.''

''I like that idea.''

''Do you like this one?'' he said, and moved down and gently placed his lips against hers. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was priceless. ''Kinda.''

''KInda? Kinda! Princess, I am a great kisser.''

''How many girls told you that?''

''Most of them.''

''And how many would that be exactly?''

''You don't want to you do want to know is that I am a great kisser.''

''You see Morgan I wouldn't know. It only lasted like five seconds,'' she smiled.

''I guess the next one has to be longer.'' He leaned down and kissed her again, harder and longer this time. ''Better,'' she whispered as he broke apart.

''I should throw staples at you everyday.''

''Do and I will kill you.''

''Oh I know. I'm not going to cross you.''

''You better not. I can cause you pain.''

''I odn't doubt it for a second. Look Emily, did I ever tell you that I kinda like your teasing?''

''No, why?''

''Cause I find it kinda sexy. It's so obvious that you like me, and it was cute how you tried to cover it up.''

She hit him playfully. ''No it wasn't.''

''Ya it was Princess.''

''Is that going to be your nickname for me?''

''Depends. Do you want this?''

''What's 'this'? Becuase if you mean you, then yes I do.''

''Ok then Princess it is.''

''So, how about we go on our first date?''

''Sounds good to me,'' he smiled and packed up his stuff. With his hand in hers, he exited the bullpen with his new girlfriend. And all because of a stapler.


End file.
